1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a threading arrangement for a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sewing machine operator must pass thread through tensioning mechanism and a take-up before sewing operations can be satisfactorily performed. The threading of such sewing instrumentalities can be a tedious task, and if not properly performed leads to defective stitches. Various arrangements have been developed to simplify the threading of a machine, however, they have generally complicated the construction of a machine to a prohibitive extent or have proved to be unreliable in use.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a sewing machine with an improved threading arrangement effective to reliably assure the proper threading of sewing instrumentalities on the machine, and effective by its appearance to make the manner of its use readily apparent to a machine operator.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sewing machine with a simplified bracket arm assembly effective to define a self-evident path for sewing thread on the machine, and to assure the movement of thread into both thread tensioning mechanism and a thread handling device.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.